Flain, Zorch
Flain-Usher Niksput-Ludacris Zorch-Lil Jon Flain: Peace up! A Town Down! Zorch: Yeah, (Yeah!) OK! (Flain!, Flain!, Flain!, Flain!) Zorch: Zorch! Flain: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah! Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is. I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me. So we decided to chill Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow! (Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!) She's saying "Come get me! Come get me", So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go", That's when I told her I said Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah! So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me, 'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave) But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey. Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead, But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me. The way she (get low!) I'm like yeah, just work that out for me. She asked for one more dance and I'm Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave? And I said Zorch: Hey, Niksput! Niksput: Watch out! My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous. And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow. Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits. So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes. I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol. How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand, Lets drank you the one to please, Niksput fill cups like double D's. Me and Flain once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say Take that and rewind it back, Zorch got the beat to make ya south go (clap) Take that and rewind it back, Flain got the voice to make ya south go (clap) Take that and rewind it back, Niksput got the flow to make ya south go (clap) Take that and rewind it back, Zorch got the beat to make ya south go (clap) (end of song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhB5bBqW-aU Listen to the song, then make the Mixels sing the Lyrics. Category:Mixels Articles Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Song Category:MixelLand Wiki Party Songs